Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. Automated banking machines are commonly used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, checking account balances, paying bills and/or receiving deposits from users. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to purchase tickets, to issue coupons, to present checks, to print scrip and/or to carry out other functions either for a consumer or a service provider. For purposes of this description any device which is used for carrying out transactions involving transfers of value shall be referred to as an automated banking machine.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,548 issued Nov. 5, 2002 is incorporated herein by reference as though fully rewritten herein.
However automated banking machines that have the capability of handling imaging items such as checks may benefit from improvements.